girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets the New Year/@comment-27025199-20151224030106/@comment-26999065-20151224071440
I, for one, don't consider the "shipping war" to be part of the actual show. Getting tired of that is more of a reason to quit this message board than to quit the show. But you'll get people complaining for any little thing or any silly reason. They want shows that aren't about the triangle - but they already had those interspersed amongst the others. And others complained about that, too. Triangle - too much - triangle - not enough. People - go figure. What's really got a lot people upset is they want it resolved - NOW. I'm not sure why they are so impatient. In many shows, when they finally answer that age-old question - will they or won't they get together - once it's answered, ratings drop off either way it went. Often writers string that out forever since it's a proven fact it keeps the ratings up. Turns out many watched it and kept watching it just to find out the answer to that question. If that's a person's main focus of the show, it's little wonder they want it resolved now, or that they're more than willing to move on to other shows if they don't get that answered immediately. But that's not my main interest in this show. I think this show is about so much more than that. And since all three - Riley, Lucas, and Maya, were still "together" at midnight, if such traditional beliefs are to be believed, that means all of them will be together during the up coming year. I mean, how could they not? The girls are BFFs and that's not going to change - not in this show. And Lucas will probably end up with one of them, no matter which one a person ships for, assuming one is a shipper at all. I don't think I am a shipper since I'm not rooting for one of the other - though I do feel the Rucas pairing makes more sense, given the "evidence" and they will "probably" end up together, at least for the foreseeable future. But if Lucaya prevails, I'm fine with that, too. If GMW stretches out for 7 or more seasons (even the next four - 3, 4, 5, and 6 are just High School), I would expect any relationship to have its up and downs, breaks, break ups, make ups, or even new love interests. It might even be possible Riley and Charlie could end up together years from now. People grow, they change, they learn, they discover more about themselves and maybe better understand what they're really looking for. It's just ironic it may be something one discarded earlier, back when they were a stupid kid and didn't really know what was important or what they honestly wanted out of life. Even Cory and Topanga went through their rough patches and breaks. I wasn't visiting any message board for that show then, but maybe people complained a lot about that, too. You know what puzzles me? People who think this show should get back to what the show's truly about? What is it that you think this show is truly about? I think the love triangle, or any other drama in their lives, is and has always been part of what this show is truly about - a coming of age story between two BFFs and the stuff in their lives, told often in humorous ways. This is stuff. It's in their lives. And it is still funny. For those who have that sour taste in their mouths, I honestly wonder what it is they are looking for. Maybe it's just that episodic closure where each story is wrapped up and over at the end and nobody has to think about it or wonder about anything or wait- how horrible - waiting - until the next episode. If so, Bleh. Bleh, I say. I love the on-going themes, the over arching developments, and I think we're watching the show now - not waiting for it to resume its normal shape. I'm not saying everybody has to love it - but I do and I think it was, is, and will continue to be one of Disney's better offerings. So, you want to talk about something other than the triangle? Then consider what Farkle knows to be true. To suppress a truth is to give it force beyond endurance. He knows this. It doesn't matter if this particular truth concerns the triangle. The suppression of any truth can do that. Isn't that worth the price of admission, even if one is tired of cost of shipping?